Jenny Was a Friend Of Mine
by NarutoLovesYou
Summary: This is a sappy romance involving Fred, George and a young Ravenclaw named Jenny (and her sister Liz comes up in later chapters). Read this if you ever wanted Fred and George to be involved in serious relationsips with sisters.
1. Default Chapter

**_Prologue_**

The fire played on her face and shed light on her depressing expression. Three empty bottles of Fire Whiskey were on the ground and she wobbled on the Ravenclaw common room floor. Hiccups emitted from her lips and she stumbled up and off the ground. She was drunk enough that she felt nothing, but amazingly not drunk enough that she didn't know what she was doing. She stumbled through the portrait hole and the painting yelled for her to come back to bed and not get caught out after ten. The fifteen-year-old girl was clad in all black and had no fear running through her head as she walked down the steps. She opened the front entrance doors and she was enveloped in the cool night air. She sat down on the steps and watched the sky grow lighter as the sun became closer to coming up. When she was about to fall asleep two boys with bright red hair approached her.

"What are you doing out here?" One asked, at first she thought that she was seeing a double image, but then she realized she was talking to twins.

"I ma ouving un." (Translation: I'm having fun) She slurred and the twins laughed. They picked her up and when she felt their arms give her support she fell asleep and the twins laughed when she began to snore.

"I think she would fit in with you, me and Lee." The other twin laughed as they pulled her up to their room in Gryffindor Tower.

"Who is she anyway?" The first twin asked looking at he girl. He recognized the tie in her back pocket as a Ravenclaw one and tried his hardest to remember if he knew the girl, but he didn't. These twins were Fred and George Weasley. The second twin, George looked the girl over, his eyes tracing over her waist long brown hair and her blue eyes. The twins plopped the girl on Lee's bed, who wasn't sleeping with them that night and tucked themselves into bed.

"She's cute you know." George said as he beamed up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but I guess you have first dibs, but we're practically the same person." Fred laughed and fell asleep while George kept beaming up at the ceiling in thought. He really wanted to know who this strange girl was that was wondering Hogwarts drunk and was a Ravenclaw. It wasn't really a Ravenclaw thing to get drunk and laughed silently at the girl being different.

**This is a VERY sappy romance story. If you despise romance than I advise you not to read the later chapters that I will soon be posting. Thanks you and PLEASE leave me a review. I also have this posted on hpff in case you have seen this before. Yes I am Busted4rmBritian Girl and I do own this story and it was not copied from hpff**.


	2. Waking up in Lee Jordan's Bed

**Chapter One**

**Waking up in Lee Jordan's bed**

Lee looked down at the girl in his bed and laughed wondering where she had come from. He sat down on the end of his bed and tied his sneakers on after pulling on a shirt and a pair of jeans. It was his last day at Hogwarts forever and he was happy to say good-bye. The girl's hair was strewn behind her on her on the bed and she had knocked all of the bed sheets off of the bed. Lee watched as she tossed, turned and moaned as if she was in great pain.

"Do you know who that is?" George yawned as he climbed out of bed. He striped off his clothes and changed into a blue dress shirt with a white T-shirt underneath it and pair of jeans. Lee moved off of the end of his bed and George leaned over the girl. He gently shook her and she opened her small blue eyes slowly and grabbed her head as she did.

"Are you okay, love?" Lee questioned her as she moaned a bit with her hand still clutching her forehead as if it was pounding. To her it felt like her head was being hit by a hammer and she rested her head on the pillow below her. Once again she moaned and took a glass of water that George offered her. Fred walked over to the scene and smiled at the girl wildly. She closed her eyes and handed the water back to George, who patted her on the back and sat next to her on the bed.

"Aren't you guys going to get in trouble for having me in here?" She groaned as she snuggled in to George's chest and he wrapped his arms sympathetically around her. She felt in debt to the three hot guys that were around her and she didn't want them to get in trouble on her account.

"Nope. Today's the least day of school anyway, so no one cares about the rules." Lee grinned at her, but she couldn't tell since her head was buried in George's shirt. He was smiling wildly and had his hand stroking her hair gently to comfort her. Fred was smiling at him and silently chuckling to himself that his brother was being sweet to a girl he barely knew.

"N'kay." She whispered and wished she could stay where she was all day.

"Well Lee and I are going to go get breakfast, do you two want anything?" Fred asked, still smiling at his brother, who obviously wasn't going to let the girl out of his arms anytime soon. He felt a pang of jealousy, but ignored it as the pair answered no and he left the room with Lee. When they were down the stairs Lee started laughing wildly.

"Where did that girl come from?" He grinned and looked at Fred who was smiling even wider than his friend.

"We found her outside drunk as ever and watching the sun rise."

"I see, so you thought 'I'll bring this chick to Lee's bed?'"

"Nope, I thing George wouldn't have minded if she slept in his bed, but we thought it would be better if she slept alone. Where were you last night?"

"Nowhere." Lee smiled and opened the doors to the Great Hall and sat down at the long Gryffindor table next to Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron. Lee was smiling widely at Hermione who was blushing and Fred got the picture.

"Where were you guys last night, Fred? And where's George?" Ron asked as he shoved Bacon around on his plate while he eyed his brother suspiciously. Ron knew where Lee was last night and was doing everything he could to avoid the subject.

"We snuck out to Hogsmeade to get candy and then we took a Ravenclaw girl up to the tower with us. That's were George is." Ron's mouth was wide open and Harry was smiling. "You're such a pervert little Roniekins. She was drunk, so we thought we'd let her sleep in the tower with us. She slept in Lee's bed since he wasn't there." Ron flinched as he mentioning of said events and felt like he was going to throw up.

"Sounds great you guys." Harry winked knowing that nothing would happen between a Weasley twin and a girl. "Who is she anyway?"

"Dunno, we know she's in Ravenclaw." Fred said looking to see if there was anyone he could ask in Ravenclaw about who she was.

"We could go ask Cho if from your description she recognizes the girl." With that the two boys walked over to Cho, who was laughing about something with her friends, but went dead quite when she saw the boys approaching her.

"Hi, Harry and Fred.' She greeted them and turned around in her seat so that she was facing them.

"Hey, Cho Fred was wondering if you could identify a girl for us. She's in Ravenclaw and we think she's in fifth or sixth year." Harry smiled and Cho, despite herself and her past reactions towards Harry blushed a deep red and nodded in agreement.

"She has long brown hair down to her waist, blue eyes, about 5'4" maybe and she was wearing a necklace that was a gold chain with a white alligator charm on it." He said as he attempted to visualize the girl he had just been talking with.

"Hmm, I think she's a fifth year, but I don't remember her name. Go ask the fifth years, there over there." She pointed to a group of girls Harry recognized and Fred described the girl again. They bit down on their tongues and concentrated hard as if this was a very hard question.

"I know she's in our class, but I don't know her name. She never talks, but I know last night the Prefects kept telling her to go to bed, but she stayed in the common room and wasn't in her bed this morning." Mandy Brocklehurst explained, still biting her tongue like the other girls.

"Yeah, we know where she is, just not who she is." He growled at Mandy and left the table. Harry sat back down at the common room, but Fred went to the library to see if he could find a book that he had seen before.

The girl looked up at George with her bright blue eyes and smiled, even though her head was still pounding and she had barfed three times before. George had held her hair as she puked into the boys' toilet and cried. She felt like shit, but what was that to her, no one ever made her feel like she belonged before she met the twins and she wasn't going to dwell on how bad she felt. She sunk to the ground and looked up at George. Even though any other person would rather be anywhere but the bathroom with a puking stranger he didn't mind. He felt sorry for the girl and since he and Fred had puked into this toilet before, after getting drunk he had become accustomed to sitting on the ground with someone else next to a toilet. She flushed the toilet and sat back down on the ground. George pulled her close and stroked her hair again to comfort her.

"George, I'm really sorry about this." She whispered as she felt like she was going to cry.

"Shh, it's fine." He patted her head and she closed her eyes.

George looked up at the door to see Fred watching him stroke the girl's hair and the girl nuzzling up against him. She had fallen asleep now that she had puked her guts out and her headache was starting to retreat. Fred had placed a cup of coffee he had stolen from the teachers' lounge on the bathroom counter and leaned against the doorframe.

"I feel bad for the little cutie." He said as he pointed to the sleeping girl. George looked at his twin brother questionably and Fred continued. "I asked the Ravenclaw girls who she was and no one knew her name, just vaguely who she was. That would suck if it were me."

"How horrible." he whispered and continued to stroke the girls hair, hoping to comfort her more, even though she had fast asleep now.

"Yeah." Fred whispered and watched the girl's chest rise and fall slowly.


	3. More than I expected

Chapter Three

More Than I Expected

Jenny flopped down on her bed and looked over at the door. She was only three feet away from where George was sleeping. She let her naughty side lead her to his room and she opened the door. He was sitting on his bed looking at a book while the water turned on in the bathroom he was sharing with Fred. Jenny grinned and crept over to him before he noticed she was in the room. When she got to his bed she jumped on it and surprised the crap out of him. He jumped about a foot in the air and grabbed his heart when he realized it was only Jenny.

"Hiya!" Her hand waved madly in the air and he smiled.

"You are almost as crazy as Fred and I." He kissed her lightly and she curled up against him in his bed. He put the book he was reading down on his bedside table and switched his lamp off, so that the room plunged into darkness. George wrapped his around Jenny and she snuggled closer to him.

Fred shut off the water that he was showering with and wrapped a towel around his waist. Water dripped over the tile and then the carpet as he walked back to his bedroom. He pulled on his pajamas and was about to talk with George, but realized that the lights were off and Jenny was in his room. A laugh emitted from his lips and he walked downstairs hoping that he could find Liz to talk with. Liz was curled up on the couch drinking tea while she watched the TV.

"Hi Fred." She patted the couch cushion next to her and Fred sat down.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Um, okay. Didn't understand that, but anyway I was wondering if Jenny seems really happy to you now?"

"Yeah, your brother must be doing something right. She's always been really quite and a loner.'

"Did she tell you that we met her a day ago?"

"No, so you guys met her a day ago and she has already learned to trust you?'

"Yeah." With that he launched into a story of the last day and Liz listened to him intently.

"Okay, that's really out of character for her. I've never seen or heard about her acting like that towards a guy or even a possible friend, for that matter."

"Weird, I guess she has a feeling about him." Liz took a sip of her tea and concentrated on the boy sitting next to her. He was quite attractive and she though he was friendly, but decided to lay off of the whole "younger men" thing. Anyway, it would be a little strange to date her sister's boyfriend's twin brother.

"What are you watching?' Fred was looking at her expectantly and shook her back into reality.

"Oh, I'm watching Summerland." Their eyes met and they both quickly turned away.

"Wicked." Fred said as he glued his eyes to the television. Muggles never ceased to amaze him. This TV for example, when he watched it he felt like it should have actual people in it, so that it's like theatre. He didn't understand how they got the images through tiny wires to the flat screen they were watching.

"Want some ice cream? I would ask the others too, but they're probably busy doing something."

"Sure. But I don't think they're doing anything but cuddling. That seems to be their thing. Even when she was in the bathroom waiting to see if she was going to puke again they were cuddling. Hey, like I always hear, whatever floats your boat." Liz laughed and took her cup to the kitchen. The cup clinked against the sink as she set it in. In the fridge she found a gallon of chocolate chunk and took out a bit for her and Fred. Just for fun she cleaned off some strawberries and put them in their bowls. She laughed to herself realizing what someone might think.

"Here hunni." With a small smile she handed a bowl of ice cream and strawberries. From her mouth she slipped out the spoons she was holding and handed one to him. Graciously, Fred took it and whipped the ice cream around with his spoon.

"Thanks, looks good.' He said nervously and thought to say 'so do you', but thought better of it. "Can you speak to people in their minds too?"

"Yeah, my mom taught both of us."

"Can you tell what I'm thinking right now?' Liz narrowed her eyes and concentrated on him making sure that her eyes were looking straight into his.

"Yeah. You think I'm hot, but you're trying to not think about it."

"Wow. That's bloody brilliant. And slightly embarrassing." He added as his cheeks began to burn.

"I guess. It's kind of cool because I can know what people are thinking about me. Sometimes that can lead to knowing disturbing things."

"I guess." He moved a little closer to her and she moved closer to him. They looked away and started eating their ice cream in silence. Without even thinking they kept sliding closer and closer to each other and each time they looked at each other and then away shyly. When Liz was sitting on Fred's lap she took a strawberry and ate it so slowly that she was barely moving. Fred watched her and felt like if she wasn't stopped soon he would come right there. She smiled when she swallowed the strawberry and kissed Fred lightly on the lips.

"I think it's time to go up to bed" She took his empty ice cream bowl with hers to the kitchen and walked up the stairs to their rooms. Without thinking she followed Fred into his room and sat down at the bed. The covers were pulled over the two of them and Fred wrapped his arms around Liz's stomach. She curled up against him and fell asleep quickly. Fred felt so good as he felt her warm body next to his.

(Author Note: Here is the mix I was listening to while I was reading it.

Decisions, Decisions – Starting Line

Mr. Brightside and Somebody Told Me – The Killers

Forgiven, Not Forgotten – The Corrs

Take It Off, Who Invited You and Pass It Around – The Donnas

The Boys Of Summer – The Ataris

Meant to Live and Twenty – Four – Switchfoot

The Hell Song and Over my Head – Sum 41

As You Sleep – Something Corporate

How To Be Dead and Chocolate – Snow Patrol

The Learning Song Part Two and Bleed Black – AFI

Rebel Rebel – David Bowie

Harder to Breathe and She Will Be Loved – Maroon5 (I Love Adam Levine)

Great Indoors – John Mayer

C'Mon C'Mon – The Von Bodies

Until The Day I Die – Story of the Year

Overdrive – Katy Rose

Another White Dash – Butterfly Boucher

Sad and Lonely – Secret Machines

Vindicated – Dashboard Confessional

Lucky You – Lostprophets

Woman – Maroon5

Gifts and Curses – Yellowcard

Accidently In Love – Counting Crows

Holding Out For a Hero – Frou Frou

Ever Fallen In Love? – Pete Yorn

More Bounce (In Cali) – Soul Kid #1

I Told Ya – Grandaddy Souf

Goodbye – Wakefield

The Still in Love Song – The Stills


	4. Assumptions Gone Too Far

**Chapter Five**

**Assumptions Gone Too Far**

After making out for at least a half an hour George flopped over onto the bed for a breather. Jenny was still wearing all of clothes and so was George, except for the shirt he had removed awhile before. Mrs. Weasley had already knocked on the door three times for them to come to dinner and was at the door again as George started to breath again and Jenny started breathing slower.

"Are you two coming down for dinner or not?' She yelled from the door and George climbed off the bed with Jenny in tow. Jenny threw him his shirt from the end of the bed as she grabbed her jacket and they pulled them back on before they headed out of the room and to a fuming Mrs. Weasley.

**_"Sorry, mum, . We we're talking. We're coming to dinner now, okay?'_** George said slyly and his mother stomped down the stairs.

"Looks like **_someone_** thinks the same way Ron does." Jenny commented as she trudged down the hallway behind George who was slightly embarrassed that his mother may be thinking he is having sex with Jenny.

"Probably." He sighed and sat down at the table that was set up in the garden. Jenny took the only available seat which, know Mrs. Weasley was strategically in between Percy and Arthur. Under her breath Jenny cursed Mrs. Weasley for making assumptions and sat down in the seat while Percy eyed her.

"**_Pervert_**." She whispered and Arthur turned to see if she was talking to him. She was looking straight into Percy's eyes and kept the gaze for awhile before she turned to the food in front of her. With her fork she picked up green beans and ate them. Everyone at the table, except for George and Fleur, were eyeing her as if she was killing someone or just had. She slammed her fork down and politely, but frustratedly turned to Mrs. Weasley. "I'm sorry, but I need to go now. I mustn't keep my sister worrying about me and thank you for the meal." She got up and when she reached the doorframe she yelled over her shoulder. "And I'm not having sex with your son!"

"She's right you know. It was nice to see you guys" George waved good bye and followed his girlfriend to the car after grabbing his things from the couch. While mumbling "stupid…..ass…….jackass….panties in a twist……..nothing at all." Jenny climbed into the car and popped the trunk open. As Jenny turned her music up too loud George shoved his things into the car trunk and got into the seat next to her. With that she pulled away from the curve and drove back home. Not one word was shared between the two of them and Jenny felt like she was going to cry because of it. When Jenny pulled into the driveway she stopped the car and put it in park and as George climbed out and grabbed his things she pounded her hands on the steering wheel and waited until he was inside the house before she got out of the car.

"What's wrong Jenny?' Liz asked her sister as she stomped into the kitchen and sat down on a stool next to Fred who was drinking a soda.

"Nothing." She hissed and shot daggers at her sister. George stumbled up the stairs madly and threw his things on his bed before he kicked the wall. He couldn't believe the nerve of his family. Even if he was having intimate relations with Jenny it was none of their business. He kicked the wall again and it started to crack under the pressure. He heard someone bound up the stairs and Fred entered his room with two cold sodas in his hands. Fred was jittering with caffeine already, but was going to drink yet another soda. He threw one at George, who looked at it quickly and opened it up. After having a sip to make sure it tasted fine he chugged the soda down and felt a head rush for a minute.

"What happened at home this time?" Fred asked hoping that since Jenny wouldn't talk maybe George would.

"Ron caught us kissing and thought we were having sex. SO then, I don't know if he told anyone, but everyone was staring at us and wouldn't let us sit with each other at the table because they thought we were having sex." With each word he trembled at the remembrance of his bloody family.

"If it wasn't you I would think that was really funny. Mum will get over it soon, she just thinks that we're leaving her alone. You know how she got last summer. She thought we were all going to die and who knows if she doesn't still think it." Fred gave his brother a reassuringly patted his twin brother's shoulder and left the room.

As Jenny walked up the stairs she heard Fred talking to George and watched him leave the room.

"Hey Jen." Fred waved as she continued to her room and she waved back. When she was safe in her room with the door locked he turned on Sum 41's "Does This Look Infected" up loud and turned on the shower. The wave of cold water soothed her anger and she slid down the wall and sat on the tiled ground. Tears fell from her blue eyes and she wiped them away quickly with her hand. She hated how they had treated her, especially since she had made an effort to be nice and do whatever she was asked. As the lyrics to Over My Head floated around her she got up and sang along. The water washed away the grime and sweat she had acquired, she scrubbed herself with orange scented soap and heard a knock on her door. Obviously someone wanted in, but she didn't want to let anyone in while she was bathing.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood to talk." She yelled and she heard footsteps enter her room and the lock came undone. "Go away." She cried, but George sat down on the ground outside of the shower and looked up at the steaming shower.

"I think you forgot that I can undo any lock. And can we please talk?" He purred to Jenny who was now washing her hair.

"Fine. What do you want?" She growled trying her hardest not to forget about the incident at the Burrow.

"Please don't be angry. It's not our fault that they assumed that what we were doing in my room. We know we're going at our pace, so we shouldn't worry about what everyone else thinks." He continued to purr and made Jenny feel calm, even though she wanted to be angry.

"Fine, now could you please leave?'

"Sure, I'll see ya." As Jenny shut the water off she heard George close the door behind him and pound down the stairs. Sighing, she slipped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her wet body. Without a word she turned off her Sum 41 CD and slipped in Howie Day's "Stop All the World Now". She had a feeling this was a mood swing. She had felt like killing something just a second ago and now she wanted to cry. After she had put on her pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and a pair of sweat shorts, she turned the lights off and crept into her bed. Before she actually fell asleep someone came into the room and left when they realized she was asleep.

Liz pocked her head into her sister's room and found that she was sleeping. She sighed and left the room and went to Fred's. He was waiting for her and watched as she walked to the bed and sat down with a huge sigh.

"Is she asleep?" Liz nodded her head and fell back onto the bed and watched the ceiling.

"Those two are so moody. One minute they're cuddling, the next they're fighting about something and then they both are asleep at seven o'clock."

"Yeah, well George thinks mum is a bit controlling and protective, so when she does act like that he likes to show her." Fred fell back onto the bed next to Liz and watched the ceiling too. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked Fred over. He was wearing a black shirt and a pair of shorts. She rolled over on top of him and gave a kiss before she got up and left the room. Fred watched as her hips swayed while she was leaving. He smiled and wished he could stay in this house forever, then he remembered he and George still were making plans to start a joke shop. They had already looked at places in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, but still hadn't chosen a place. He twiddled his fingers and looked at the ceiling again.


End file.
